Human
by Oblivionokay
Summary: a short freechamp fic based on the song Human by Christina Perri xx
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this gonna be a short freechamp fix. I came up with the idea whilst listening to 'human' by Christina Perri.**

 **Please review xx**

 **Katie xx**

Connie is falling and she's falling hard. The weight of what feels like the world rests on her shoulders. She's free yes, but her problems are just beginning.

Her heals click only the path, her head held high and her hair blowing slightly in the wind. An expression of carelessness is firmly upon her face. She can't show anyone that she's broken, it's just not the way Connie Beauchamp works.

The ED is stunned into silence as their clinical lead enters. Whispers fill the otherwise still air. But no one is loud enough so that connie hears. Not one of them is quite that mindless. She walks effortlessly into her office.

Her shoulders relax, it feels like arriving home, but this time it's different. There's a sense of sorrow to the room. This was the place everything went wrong, the place that nearly ended her career.

Someone still needed to pay but who. Who would have been so angry with her to do such a thing. Connie wasn't blind she knew that her and Rita didn't see eye to eye but would she really sink that low. That question was still somewhat unanswerable.

She sat down. Tears formed but she blinked them away.

"Stay strong Connie. You have to stay strong."

She'd lost everything. Grace, the staffs respect and nearly her job. She needed to remain focused things needed fixing and she was going to fix them. But first she needed to fix herself.

All morning the same question had been playing on her mind.

'Did Rita set her up?'

There was only one way to find out. She stood up and closed the door as she left her office. Enquiring eyes met hers. She brushed them off. People had already formed their opinion of her and that was something she'd have to live with.

"Nurse Freeman. Can I have a word in my office."

Rita felt a sudden rush of panic. Had Connie worked out it was her? She didn't know and in all fairness she didn't really want to find out.

"Of course Mrs Beauchamp."

Rita followed Connie back to her office.

"Shut the door."

Rita shut the door and sat opposite Connie.

"If my suspicions serve me well I'm sure you already know why you are here."

"Umm not really."

"Now look, I need the truth. I don't have time for pathetic lies I've had just bullshit these last few weeks."

"Look Connie I'm so so sorry, it all got out of hand. I never meant for you to get locked up."

"So it was you. You made assumption and yet again I suffered."

"Connie it was never meant to happen. I'm sorry. I know I've ruined everything and you have every right the hate me and wish me dead, I totally understand."

"Rita. Right now I have no idea how to feel. I'm hurt really hurt. I thought in that lift we over came a barrier but I was wrong."

"I'm sorry, I had already rang by then. Connie please."

"Get out, just go."

Rita got up quickly, being on the wrong side of Connie was never in anyone's best interests.

The door closed behind Rita. Connie let the tears of pent up anger and sorrow seep from her eyes. All these months she'd been fighting her feelings for the blonde nurse and now it was too late she had created a monster.

This was all her fault and Rita had been doing what she thought was right. Maybe just maybe things could still be fixed.

 **Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

 **So I'm not sure just how long this will go on for. And unfortunately updates will be a bit sporadic so I apologise now.**

 **Please review x**

 **Katie xx**

Connie, sat in silence. She was a monster, and now Rita had become one too. She need to end what she had started.

She stood up and walked to the window. She parted the blind slats and saw Rita leaning on the desk. Connie felt a pang of guilt. She had not only slowly destroyed herself but Rita too.

Connie's body slumped to the ground. Hugging her knees tight to her chest. She sobbed silently. All those bottled up feelings, released into the world.

A some what quite knock at the door. Connie hadn't heard. It wasn't until the door opened and Rita stepped inside she looked up.

"Oh Connie I'm sorry I'll come back."

"No it's okay. Did you want something."

"Connie. Serious question first. Are you okay."

"Yeah I'm fine. Or I will be."

She broke down again. Rita locked the door and sat down next to Connie.

"Connie. It's okay."

"But it's not, it never has been. I'm sorry Rita."

Rita was stuck for words. The ice queen had just apologised.

Rita put her arm around Connie. The woman beside her was broken. And as much as she hated to admit it, it was partly her fault. Connie's hair had become slightly damp and was now clinging to her face. Rita pushed it back. Connie lowered her head and rested it onto Rita's shoulder.

Rita stopped. She couldn't. She shouldn't. But she wanted to. She needed to. Connie was how one could describe everything she's ever wanted. She rested her head on Connie's. And placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

She felt her body tense beneath her arm. Had she done the right thing. Or was this new found companionship already over?

 **Please review. There'll bemore soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy x**

 **Please review x**

 **Katie xx**

Connie's face rolled round to look at Rita. Rita's body tensed, was this all over before it had even began. Connie was a little in shock but it had clarified a few things.

She closed her eyes, and Rita drew a sharp breath before Connie's lip touched hers. It unlocked a world of passion and desire. Rita slipped her hand into Connie's hair allowing her to pull her closer. Connie wrapped her arms around Rita. Savouring every moment.

A knock at the door. They quickly stood up and resumed what would have been say their ordinary situation.

"Rita, I will never forgive you"

"Connie I'm sorry."

"Sorry your sorry"

Charlie entered the room.

"Glad to see nothing's changed"

"What do you want."

"Well an RTC is on its way in"

"Okay we are coming. But Rita this is not over."

Charlie left the room and Connie shut the door.

"Now where were we."

Connie stepped closer to Rita and kissed her again. It sent a warm rush through Rita's body. This had been a long time coming. So many feeling, all mixed up in a battle for power but now the mist had cleared.

Charlie appeared back at the door, and Rita and Connie quickly pulled away before he caught them.

"We need you now"

"Yep coming"

They all went to resus. Connie smiling in Rita's direction before resuming their usual manner.

 **Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy x**

 **Please review xx**

 **Katie xx**

The next day Connie had arranged the rota so that both she and Rita had the day off. The last week they hadn't really seen each other and at work things weren't really out in the open.

Rita was having a lazy morning, lounging in pyjamas watching Jeremy Kyle. Her phone lay on the sofa beside her, it vibrated when a message came through. She picked it up and saw that it was from Connie.

With a smile on her face she read it.

'Morning lazy, I take it your not dressed yet. I'm coming over and I'm bringing food get a film sorted.' C xx

Rita sat up. She had about 5 minutes before Connie was due to arrive, she needed plates and glasses and to find a film. She texted Connie back.

'Any film preferences?' R xx

Connie didn't reply, so Rita would have decided for herself.

She sat down on the floor and opened the cabinet containing the DVDs. How about a good horror she thought. She picked out 'sinister'. Just at that moment the doorbell went.

Rita opened the door to Connie.

"Well fancy seeing you hear"

"Well you invited me"

"Actually, correction you invited yourself."

"That is true. Anyway can I come in."

"Yeah come in."

The two women walked into the living room.

"Connie, there's plates on the table and glasses. And I'll our the film on"

"What are we watching."

"Now as you didn't reply to my text I thought why not a horror film."

Connie's eyes widen.

"I'm not could with jumpy films."

"Oh well then all the more fun for me."

Rita laughed to herself before taking her position next to Connie on the sofa.

 **Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy xx**

 **please review xx**

 **katie xx**

The film began to play and the image of the hanging tree flashed onto the screen. Connie's body tensed. Rita placed her tray onto the table and took Connie's from her. She wiggled her arm behind Connie's back and pulled her in close.

"If you don't want to watch this I can change it."

"No it's fine. I know you'll protect me"

"And what makes you so sure."

"This."

Connie lifted Rita's chin and kissed her.

As the film got into full flow Rita and Connie sat cuddled on the sofa. Rita knew what was going to happen before it had even happened, but it was all very new to Connie.

As the film finished, the room was silent. Both had fallen asleep in one another's embrace. Connie stirred. She looked upon her sleeping lover. She managed to just slip out of Rita's arms. She walked into the kitchen. The clock on the wall displayed 18:30. Had they really been asleep that long. She put two cups of milk into the microwave and sort in the cupboards for hot chocolate powder.

In the draw she found a small whisk. The microwave pinged and she added the powder and used the whisk to mix it in. Rita had woken up and had walked into the kitchen. She stood watching Connie as she used the whisk. Connie seemed fascinated. How could this ice queen clinical lead be smiling like a child at this creation.

"Connie are you okay."

Connie looked up.

"Oh Rita. I was just making hot chocolate."

"I can see, looks like someone's having fun"

"No. I'm umm.. Just making sure it's mixed properly."

"Of course you are, I'll go and sit back down."

"Yeah, go on then and I'll bring them in."

Rita walked away and smiled to herself. She really did love Connie.

 **Please review, there'll be more soon xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heres the next chapter, I hope you enjoy x**

 **Please review x**

 **Katie xx**

I'm As the sun broke through the gaps in the curtains, Rita rolled over and felt a body beside her. She opened her eyes coming quickly to her senses. She was lying next to Connie, the one and only Connie Beauchamp. So it wasn't all a dream. The last few days and weeks had become her reality.

She lay her head back on the pillow. She was still dressed in her pyjamas so it was obvious nothing had really gone on. But still Connie was in her bed. She closed her eyes, imagining connie's lips against hers. The touch of her hand against her cheek.

Rita had been talking out loud and Connie had lay listening. Connie's body shifted on the bed next to Rita. Connie propped herself up on to her elbow, cupped her hand over Rita's cheek and pressed her lips on to Rita's.

Rita's body filled with warmth at Connie's touch. It sent involuntary shivers down her spine. Connie lay back down and pulled Rita into her arms. The moment was so perfect. She had as she in her head describe as the one true love of her life in her arms.

Rita lifted her head and kissed Connie. How could a woman be so beautiful. She took some of Connie's hair between her fingers and twiddled it around. Connie smiled. She loved it when Connie smiled, it was the light in the darkness. If only this could last.

 **Please review, there'll be more soon xx**

 _Ps. If you want me to carry this on I really need chapter prompts.x_

 _I work quite well with one word prompts xx_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the prompts, I have ideas of how to include them all so they will be appearing over the next few chapters.**

 **This chapter is based on the prompt left by saz85.**

 **Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy xx**

 **Please review xx**

 **Katie xx**

They arrived at the hospital and both went there separate ways they couldn't be discovered just yet. Connie went into her office and Rita into hers.

A few hours into the shift a man was brought in after having fallen in a nightclub and hitting his head on the bar. Connie went to see what was wrong.

Dixie spoke. "Okay this is Peter he's 19, he's had a little bit too much to drink and fell and now has a laceration to the head. GCS is 12 and bp is stable. He's had 5mg of morphine

"Thank you. Peter I'm Mrs Beauchamp. Into cubicles please."

They took Peter into cubicles and Dixie took connie aside.

"You might want to watch his mate, he has quite a violent streak."

Connie set about checking for any signs of concussion. Bloods were taken and she called Rita to clean the wound and dress it while she booked him in for a CT.

His friend Jamie was loitering around by reception. As he saw Connie go into her office he followed.

Connie sat down and the door knocked.

"Come in."

The door opened.

"Who are you."

"Peters friend. Why aren't you treating him!"

"We are just waiting for results."

"Your working too sleep, we need to get out of here."

"I'm sorry but these things take time. You'll just have to be patient."

Connie stood up.

"And now if you don't mind I've got some work to do."

"Is that so."

Jamie step forward and lent into kiss Connie who quickly responded by putting her had no his chest and pushing him away.

"I don't think so."

"Who said you had a choice."

"I always have a choice."

"Not this time."

He grabbed at her hair and pulled her towards him. Connie tried to fright back but not even she was strong enough this time.

Rita had walked past and heard the raised voices to she stuck her head around the door to see what was wrong. She saw Connie in the grasp of a man. Her eyes widened. Then she realised Connie was in trouble. She quickly moved silently into the room. Pressing her foot firmly into the back of his knee, which collapsed under his weight and he fell to the floor, releasing Connie as he did so. Rita shouted to Louise to ring security.

She then went over to Connie and put her arms around her.

"Are you okay."

"Yeah. Well I am now your here."

"Yeah well I suppose, childhood karate classes do come in useful."

"What would I do without you."

Before she had time to kiss Rita, security turned up.

"Are you okay Mrs Beauchamp. He won't bother you again."

"Yes I'm fine thank you."

As soon as the office was empty bar Rita and Connie. They shut the door and made sure all the blinds were closed.

"Now I get to kiss you."

"Oh Connie are you sure about that."

"Very."

Connie moved over to Rita and pulled her body closer. Placing one hand onto her cheek and cover Rita's mouth with hers. Rita's arms had take to connie a body. A knock at the door made them pull quickly apart.

Connie opened the door and Charlie was outside.

"Peters results have come back."

"Okay thank you."

She closed the door again.

Taking Rita's hand a pullout ghee towards her. She kissed her one last time.

"This isn't over nurse Freeman."

And then Connie left the room, Rita staring after her.

 **Please review, there'll be more soon xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to Girlxonline24 for the word prompt xx**

 **So this chapter is based in 'work'. Hope you enjoy xx**

 **Please review x**

 **Katie xx**

After their shifts ended they met outside the ED. it was the early hours of the morning and both connie and Rita were on the tired side of life.

They got into Connors car when know one was looking and drove back to Connie's. She let Rita in. The house had fallen into a kind of uncleaned state. With them both working the same shift neither one was at the house to clean up.

"Connie it's a tip. We really do have to clean up and as soon as we've had some sleep, now darling take me to bed."

"Now that is a request I don't need to hear repeated"

The two women quickly ascended the stairs and climbed into bed, falling asleep wrapped in one another's embrace.

The alarm sounded at 4pm and the both groaned.

"Rita do we have to clean."

"Oh con con."

"Don't call me that!."

"What would you prefer. Constance, connie wonnie or con con."

"Is there a 'none of the above' box."

"Afraid not. Now choose."

"Okay okay con con will do. Now this house, it's not gonna clean itself."

"Now who's the eager beaver."

"Now I'm a beaver, gosh Reets."

They both finally got out of bed and made it down stairs. They ate and then set about cleaning. Rita made a start in the living room but before doing any actual house work she switched on the TV and turned capital fm up as loud as she could. And then began dancing around the room with the vacuum in hand. Connie poked her head around the door and laughed to herself at the sight before her.

Connie stepped back into the kitchen and began washing up and before she knew it she was dancing to 'hold my hand' herself. Rita by this time had finished the vacuuming and had just gone to get a cloth. She was met by a dancing Connie.

Connie sensed she was being watched and turned around.

"Rita! I was most definitely not dancing"

"Of course not. Do you fancy doing a duet?"

"How could I refuse such a cute little face."

"Aww so sweet, but what about the house work."

"Oh we can clean as we dance."

"Okay then."

The pair danced their way through 2 hours and soon enough the house was spotless once again. They slumped down on the sofa.

"Who knew work could be so much fun"

"Well you see con con with out me you'd have been so bored."

"No Reets without you the house wouldn't have gotten into such a state."

"Are you saying I'm messy."

"Well in a way yes. But also I'm saying the dancing was definitely a highlight of the cleaning process."

"Good."

"And now darling it's time we got ready for actual work."

"Alright what ever you say darling."

 **Please review, there'll be more soon xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's taken me a little while to write this I've been busy. So this chapter is based on an idea given by Danielle888 xx**

 **Please review x**

 **Katie xx**

That night they decided it was time to relax. Connie ordered Chinese and Rita chose the notebook.

Connie walked into the living room.

"So what we watching! It better not be another one of the horror things."

"No not this time."

"Good."

Connie took the DVD from Rita and inspected the the case. The notebook, oh great she thought.

By this time Rita had snuggled up in the sofa with a space for Connie beside her. As the film began to play the door bell rang and Connie went to get the food.

The smell of fresh Chinese filled the room, Rita paused the film and went to get plates.

Once everything was sorted out the pair sat down and began to eat.

Half way through the film a pile of empty trays and plates had accumulated on the table. Connie and Rita lay on the sofa entangled in each other's embrace. A silent tear ran down Connie's cheek. Rita kissed the side of her face and wiped away the tear.

"Come here soppy."

"I'm not soppy just slightly emotional."

"Emotional! So that's what you'd call it."

"Yeah. If you tell anyone."

"I wouldn't dare. Now roll over and come here."

Connie turned to face Rita. Rita brushed the stray hair out of Connie's eyes and placed her hands on her cheeks. Connie wrapped her arms around Rita as Rita leant into kiss her.

Their lips met and a Rush of warm spread through them.

"Now silly can we finish the film."

"Of course."

Connie rolled back over still in Rita's embrace. Connie began to trace Rita's hands with her finger.

As the film ended they both were sobbing. Connie switched of the TV and took Rita by the hand and the couple climbed the stairs. They removed their clothes and snuggled under the covers. Connie held Rita close to her and Rita managed to slip her arms around Connie's bare waist.

The two felt their bodies began to grow warmer, they inched closer and soon Connie's lips had attached themselves to Rita's. The room became a blur and the hours slipped by until silence filled the air and they lay sound asleep their bodies interlaced.

 **Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**First of all I'd like to apologise for leaving this so long. And thank you to the guest reviewer for actually reminding me that this fic does exist xx**

 **So here you go! This is probably gonna be the last chapter ever, as I literally have no time to keep an ongoing fic up to date.**

 **Please review.**

* * *

The muffled sound of footsteps and the usual chaos of the ed could be heard by Connie as she sat slouched in her chair a pen between her fingers and her breaths heavy and huffing. She had had just about enough of the hospital at that moment. The constant paperwork, the fact she could not spend as much time with Rita as she wished to, and that she's not had a weekend off in months.

A knock came at the door, the hinges sighed as they opened allowing the figure inside. Connie lifted her head, a slight smile pulled at her lips. Rita padded across the room and stood behind Rita. Her hands rested on the other woman's shoulders, her fingers running circular motions up her neck and back down again. She bent her head, pressing light kisses to Connie's skin. Connie stood up taking Rita into her arms, kissing her lips.

"Time to go home Con. You've been here too much lately!"

"But I've got things to do."

"Yeah haven't we all, but it's nothing that can't wait till Monday. Anyway today is a special day."

"A special day?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten! It's not everyday day you were born."

"Oh yes it's my birthday."

"Didn't think id forgotten did you?"

"Well I had so..."

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence! Anyway hurry up I've got a surprise planned."

Rita kissed Connie again before practically running out of her office and into her own to collect her belongings. They met outside and got into the car. Rita had fought Connie just so she could drive. Connie hated surprises and Rita knew it but that wasn't going to stop her. She fastened her seatbelt, she could feel Connie's gaze burning through her flesh as she started the engine. They sat in silence as Rita drove out of the hospital and down the road.

They pulled up outside a health spa. Connie's eyes widened and so did Rita's grin. Rita turned her head apprehensively towards Connie. It was difficult to read her expression. Rita could feel her heart beating out of her chest. They stepped out of the car. Connie reached for Rita's hand. She automatically relaxed, Connie was pleased.

They walked to the entrance and booked in. Moving through into the changing area. They had numerous treatments in store.

They came out into the natural light of the night, both feeling refreshed and relaxed. The cool air lay upon their skin. The walled hand in hand back to the car. They climbed in and Connie started the engine. It choked a little before coming to life. They drove off home.

Rita opened the front door almost falling in as she tried to fiddle the latch in the dark. Once both safely inside they kicked off their shoes and climbed the stairs. They fell onto the bed, sighing as their heads hit the pillows. Their clothes were stripped and they snuggled down under the covers. Rita's head resting on Connie's bare chest, her hair tickling her skin as they both found a comfortable position. The soft touch of Connie's lips on Rita's head. The peaceful breathing as they fell into sleep.

The things they'd discovered in recent months was that no matter what happens in life you're still only human.

* * *

A/n- this is the last chapter as I have no more ideas and literally no time to write. So thank you to everyone who's reviewed and followed and favourited this story it means a lot xxxx

I will be back with other stories and plenty of oneshots in the mean time xx


End file.
